User talk:Dion Magnan
Leave a message below! WOAH, no way! Whereabouts did you go to high school? My family's full of teachers. Ellen! Think left and think right and think low and think high! Oh, the thinks you can think up, if only you try! (talk) 23:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I actually liked Estar. CptHayleySpears (talk) 16:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You have a video of that? I wanna see it, Dat's Me (talk) 19:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) hi there dion how are you doing Demise36 (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to remind you that you should edit the Reign of Good King Dion page as soon as possible, or I'm afraid I'll have to remove it. That specific item, The Renderra Blade, has been featured in numerous role-play quests and events, in which case it was used by numerous people besides the creator. It has an extensive story and is still currently very important for an on-going plotline and the family RP clan from which it's name is derived from, which affects other players and their characters. From the information posted on your article, it showed little to no value towards role-play as a whole besides your own character. Zaox (talk) 21:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually... Looking back, I can't see why I /did/ delete it. I'm well aware of what I previously said, however having just looked over the page - it contained no information (as it wasn't yet written) - so I take full responsibility for that one; I'm sorry. Either way, I'm assuming you'll have it written, with a full, or atleast detailed, history on it's importance or significance to T.S.G. Yes, I reverted it.Zaox (talk) 22:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for those pages, I appreciate all the categories I got to add. No really, thank you. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 04:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) They were when I got 'em. I'll fix that up when I'm back on my computer. <3 EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 09:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure anytime SsVivid (talk) 17:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go; enjoy! Letx (talk) 20:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the picture on my page, Dion. It looks good. I do have some bad news, though. I'm having financial issues so I don't think I can get more membership soon. It was nice to meet you, but now I'm F2P again. Jovani du Gore (talk) 23:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not quite sure what you want me to do. Letx (talk) 21:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I worked it out and it's done; also, just a friendly suggestion, you might want to clear out your talk page - it's getting rather cluttered. Letx (talk) 21:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Any admin can change the articles featured on the slider. It doesn't have to be me. As it stands I don't think anyone has reason to think you would lie about who the winner of the previous tally was so as long as there's no one contesting anything, don't worry about it. SsVivid (talk) 19:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry I'm sorry Dion that I had to leave Saradomin had no inlfuence for me as a vampyre. I know you were angry but i had to go 08:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Sincerely, Spartan elf2 Good King Dion Sung to the tune of "Good King Wenceslas." I was bored so I wrote a song about you. :) _______________________________________ Good King Dion walked out In the city of Falador When a murder looked 'round Tanned and evil and sexy Dion cried and his men came round over the corner'' When the dumb thief came in sight Killing poor druids! _______________________________________ "Slay that man and save the druids if you know that he is good Recruit him to our humble clan and start the ceremony." "Dion, he wears a silk black hood hiding his missing teeth kill him 'front of everyone and we'll sip some ale!" _______________________________________ "Bring me pipe and bring me wine Bring me weapons squire I will kick his fat arse When I smoke my dwarf weed!" So they charged forward Together they kicked his arse Through the good Inn's happy cheer Dion slayed the thief! _______________________________________ "Dion this night is closing in and we sipped lots of ale I've spent some time with you and I want more ale!" "That's enough ale, you'll get fat Treat your belly with pie thou we march through Falador thou we say; *Sips Ale.* _______________________________________ There they shouted loud and clear Hail Saradomin! There they jumped like kebbits As everyone cheered on Therefore, Dion and his men Marched to their camp You will find them chanting "Hail The Good King Dion!" _______________________________________ Mentis Ludos (talk) 23:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Done. Sorry if I was a bit late. I like to eat babies. First I cut them up into pieces. Then I put 'em on skewers and roast them, and I call them "Baby Sticks"! I just don't know what went wrong! (talk) 03:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) If I'm an idiot for quiting, then I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, but I'm not going back. Besides, Thane has my account. Everything is his. It was nice knowing you. Jovani du Gore (talk) 15:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I think I'd rather not. Joining forums and what-not is a thing I really don't do. If you want to keep any means of communications with me, my offer is Skype. That's the final deal. Sorry to seem rude. Jovani du Gore (talk) 00:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) If you do indeed want to keep communications with me, I will tell you my Skype name. Let me know as soon as possible, or I may drop a deadline for the final answer. Jovani du Gore (talk) 00:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Dion. I hope you didn't mind me adding the Royalty category to your article, Dion Magnan. I was having a look through it, and noticed that it lacked said category, what with Dion being a former King of Falador and all. Happy Role-Playing! Zaox (talk) 00:53, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I sent you a link over YouTube. Jovani du Gore (talk) 19:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You seem confused. I am in no way denying I deleted your comment, I'm stating you already posted an opinion. I deleted it for flaming an admin, which you may recall in the past, can get you banned. I suggest you get over it and move on. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 00:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, He created a page, which based on the content and relating thread on the RS forums, appeared to be nothing more than a troll-ish character, rather than actual serious role-play character. I was informed of the ban, by the admin whom had carried it out, and feel it was a suitable action. Zaox (talk) 00:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Requested pages have been locked. Just give an admin a message when you want it unlocked for yourself, or whoever, to make any edits or changes. Then again when done, so it can be re-locked (assuming you wish it to). Zaox (talk) 17:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) All right. You're going to wonder why I'm banning you, and I'm sure there'll be a massive backlash, so let me make myself clear. You are trolling, spamming, and creating a mess because you are not getting your way. I will not allow others, including the administrators of the Wiki, to be bullied or harassed just because you're having a tantrum. It is three days. This is non-negotiable. You need the time to cool off. Your behavior, when you come back to the Wiki after the three days, as well as the behavior of those you generally influence, will determine whether or not I decide to extend this ban. EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 09:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Already done! Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 17:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on getting the featured article! null (talk) 06:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, d'aww. That was a nice message of you. Thanks and enjoy. 17:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Dion, Drix153 has decided to withdraw his page, Ptolemy Dean, from the nominations for featured article. If you would like to recast your vote, please go to this page. Thank you. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 07:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Dion, if you want to tell people how to accept nominations, you should actually use it. As it stands, two thirds of the votes have been counted people people other than you. Even when you have opportunities to see them before they have been counted. The last vote you counted was half a month ago. Perhaps you should concentrate more on counting the votes than on the exact wording of how they are counted, especially when all counted votes have been numbered, where it made sense to do so. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 09:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) You should probably tell people these things then, no one seemed to be aware of this. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 10:17, February 23, 2013 (UTC) 130 font, regardless of the message, is spam. If you actually cared to deliver the message, it should have been in normal text, instead of leaving something you knew would be regarded as such. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 10:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I believe all Admins have read and understood your concerns about correct tallying of the votes for the Featured Article by now. Repeatedly putting up a picture showing they did it wrong once does not help. — QueenArasene (talk) 10:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Soon my pretty, soon. Zarosian flavoured cereal with extera nuts - Ihzeokk 07:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Strange; apparantly you left me a message on my talk, but there's nothing there. Letx (talk) 21:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I have no clue. It would be better to ask him yourself. Letx (talk) 21:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, sorry. Letx (talk) 21:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I completely apologise taking action, without first consulting or informing you. I openly see now that I was wrong and should have been more considerate in doing so. However, based on a consensus it was agreed that the nominations should now be managed by Administrators, after your impolite behaviour in February. Zaox (talk) 21:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Dein you need to answer your two-way radio box Mike Kivail (talk) 19:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Prince Harry Scorin (talk) 04:06, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Harry Scorin. Is it indeed true that you gave Mike permission to edit your page? — QueenArasene (talk) u logging in? cuz someone wants to see you Prince Harry Scorin (talk) 03:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC)HarryScorin Rickard the Mountain Goat has been disqualified from the nominations for featured article. If you would like to recast your vote, please go to this page. Thank you. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 03:14, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Dion vote for T.S.G with me! Hey Dion, people have been asking me when you are going to logg in, let me know? Prince Harry Scorin (talk) 23:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC)HarryScorin Dion. I asked him to take it easy, not to stop adding to it. Some of the pictures have nothing to do with the character, and add nothing to the article. I considered how I worded it plenty. Now, I ask you kindly to stop involving yourself when it has nothing to do with you. You've been told this in the past by other admins. Jagex named me Able Tis (talk) 08:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Dion I would like to join your saradominist group, Message me xdamned4life in-game to speak more of the subject. 20:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Congratulations on getting the 42,000th edit! (Never knew leaving a comment counted.) null (talk) 21:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) That Saradomin Group should now be editable. Please inform me when you are done. — QueenArasene (talk) 01:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It's possible to overdo the text sizes, you know. — QueenArasene (talk) Hello Mr Dion, I would like to discuss a role-playing event with you that would have the TGS interact with the community a little more. Zarosian flavoured cereal with extera nuts - Ihzeokk 11:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Your page was updated, as requested, by Letx. Zaox (talk) 20:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I have temporarily quit rs because I am sick of "Dragonite" armor, I really can't stand it. It's obviously just called 'dragon'. That would be like having a set of ironite armor. or Mithrilite. Bronzite. Steelite. Blackite. Whitite. BLAH FML W$EFEGFEGRWEGY)W#$JT@#.....And my computer is broken :( I'm scared! (talk) 18:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Right, I'd like to ask that you not repost that, because it's naming and shaming and a load of silliness- and honestly? It was a joke, resulting from Wickslay going "HEY YOU SHOULD GO THREATEN SOME MONKS!" I joined in the joke as "OH MY GOD THEY'RE MONSTERS ''GUYS". It's a joke. Quit this passive-agressive crap. EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 14:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) 'Important: I am issuing you an official warning on behalf of the admin team. The behavior and attitude that you and your accounts bring to this Wikia is, with very few exceptions, judgemental, hostile, contemptuous, and otherwise extremely negative on a regular basis. In addition to consensus on part of the admins, our team has recieved several requests by non-administrating editors to take action against your behavior. It is destructive to the Wikia and it is not welcome here; you have been given many unfair allowances in the past that have not been given to other users, and this is not going to continue. However, rather than taking immediate action to protect the wikia from your behavior, it was agreed that you deserve the courtesy of a final warning. Know that any such hostile or otherwise negative behavior on your part beyond the posting of this message will not be tolerated and will be met with a permanent block of your account(s). Please understand that the nature of this action will not be not meant as punishment, but protection for the wikia against toxic and harmful behaviors. Thank you for reading, EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 16:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) As member of the Admin team, I support this message completely. — QueenArasene (talk) I do think about how my actions affect people. For example, for finally being the one to ban you from the Wikia, I am making many, many people happy. And you can't say I didn't warn you. Regards, EllenEagle, the Thea-Trical Birdjarrat. (talk) 18:34, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, Dion. I know I've been gone for a few months, but by recent events, it's been decided that I return to RuneScape, so maybe we can share a chat sometime? Jovani du Gore (talk) 03:01, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dion Its Uriah I Need To Speak With You. Uriahh (talk) 20:28, November 4, 2016 (UTC)